Vampire Killer
by Diamons Angel Wings
Summary: okay guys you want to know what this story talking about! then come and read it. and yeah there will be Axk (keith) moment and other else with Alice of cours.. from other anime like Vampire knight. see ya... bye. :)
1. Chapter 1

**My forth story hop you would like it.**

**Just for inform you this story will be in Alice Pov… but not all of it, and there will be characters from the Anime 7-ghost, but it is not crossover with it, actually it should be crossover with Vampire Knight, but well I don't want to make it a crossover, because… I forget why !... hahaha.. sorry anyway I just want to make sure you know this, so you want get confused or something, while reading this story….. hope you would like it.**

**I don't own BAKUGAN, 7-GHOST or VAMPIRE KNIGHT….. with chapter 1.. enjoy.**

* * *

My story began from a red night, bloody red night, that night which I will never forget, the day when my whole world shattered to pieces.

When they killed them, my family, were killed by _**vampires**_ …

They were vampires….blood sucker, who sucked your blood out of you without mercy…. Killing you with cold heart…., those creatures killed my family because they were different, because we are different, _**different from Humans**_, which was our sine.

Everyday hundred of us get killed or captured by them and then make us be their slaves, there is no mercy, they tortured us with their laughers heard all over the neighborhood, and all of that just because we are different, and I was one of the victims, my family were killed by them, I still remember that day clearly like it was yesterday, I was in my room hiding under the cover of my bed, I was shaking really hard… I was scared, the screams was everywhere filling the castle with fear.

I heard footsteps getting to my room direction and it gets me scared, then all of a sudden my door swung opened " Saya, where are you?" I heard my mum screamed with panic in her voice.

When I heard mummy's voice I rushed over to her very quickly and hugged her tight "Mummy what is happing , I am really scared and where is dady?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"My dear we have to go."

With that she picked me up and head to my closet, as she open it and get us in closing the door behind us locking it, she but me down on the floor and head to the middle of my closet.

I saw her put her golden necklace on a strange white with golden circles box that popped out from the ground!

As she put her necklace in the middle of the box, the box start to glow with white and yellow lights surrounding mum's body, then a huge circle appeared under mummy.

When I looked at mummy's eyes, I saw her beautiful green eyes turning to a pure golden one, they were so beautiful.

When she looked at me I saw her smile, a sad smile with tears in her eyes, she mentioned to me to come to her, as I was now in the circle with mummy I heard her say "my dear princess from now on you will live on your own, but don't worry, there will be people on your side that will help you to become stronger and- "

"Mummy what are you talking about?" I asked mummy cutting her in the middle of her sentence, I was afraid of what she was going to tell me next and from what she told me now, I don't want to believe it.

I titled my head a little waiting for her answer- that obviously I don't want to hear- .

I saw her took a long breath before she opened her mouth and said "My dear I won't be by your side anymore, me and daddy, but we will watch you above from the sky."

"W-what d-do you m-mean 'sob' I – I want t-to stay w-with y-you 'sob' you and daddy too" I was crying so hard, when I felt her arms around me pulling me to her.

As she was hugging me she said with a painful voice "Saya i-" but she was cut off when we heard a loud crush on the other side of the closet.

Quickly my mum stands up giving me a last kiss on the head, and then she step out of the circle.

Slowly the circle start to close on me, which get me panic " Don't be afraid my dear you will be fine and safe, Saya this circle will take you to nice people, who u will live with them, they are on our side-".

She was cut off- again - when the door of my closet burst open, I saw mum turning around facing whoever was standing there and hid me behind her.

Half of my side was gone now, so I was seeing what was happing with one eye "Where is she?" I heard a deep manly voice asking my mum, I flinched at the scary voice " I don't know what are you talking about, there is no one here besides me." Mummy answered in a firm voice .

"Oh really- then step aside and let me see the source of this strange light behind you."

"On my body." Mum answered the strange man, then titled her head a little and looked at me "You are our last hope Saya…. Now be a good girl…okay my dear..i love you _**Saya**_."

That was her last words before I saw her head off from her body and the blood get everywhere and even splashed on my face, which caused me to let out a bloody scream that caused the killer of my mother to close his ears in pain.

With all the mess of mum's blood I saw it.

I saw those red hungry eyes, looking at me with pain – from my scream – that was the day when I saw the vampires on their real self ' _**the**_ _**monster**_ ' that everyone fear it.

I know now why we do exists, even though there is vampire hunters- ordinary humans who held weapons that made of the vampires blood- still we are different _**very much**_.

We are human but with _**power**_ that make us different, we were born with this strange power and we don't die until we want to die or being killed by vampires more than that we stay alive forever – that's what I learnt – and because of that vampires _**feared us**_.

That's why, when they know about a new born one of us they rushed to kill him/her or take it as a slave.

That's us, that's who we are. We are _**vampire killers.**_

We learn from our killer that we musn't give our enemy any mercy never and the most important thing is never _**fell in love **_with one of them or u will be doomed.

* * *

Okay this was the end of chapter 1, hope you like it, well now I have to go, see you next time.

JA ne.

**Diamons.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own BAKUGAN, 7-GHOST or VAMPIRE KNIGHT …. With chapter 2… enjoy.**

* * *

It's been 12 years now, after the accident and I learned how to use my power, a little of it, by my three big brothers.

But still, they didn't let me use it or even try and kill a vampire – yeah even though I am a _**vampire killer**_ still I have never killed one – and I start to get mad at that, but nothing, I can do nothing about it, well never mind.

"Alice …. Alice wake up" someone was shaking me gently, to wake up.

"I am awake ….. I am awake" I said rubbing my eyes, and after a while I managed to open my eyes wide.

I looked at the person who waked me and he smiled gently at me with his violet eyes, then he hugged me protectively and said " it's okay now it was a bad dream." He said trying to calm me down and it work; it always do "thank you labradour -nii" .

* * *

**(just to don't get confused the bad dream that Alice had seen it was the first chapter and how her mother died, I think now you know that Alice is Saya, right!? And why Alice woke without screaming or crying was because she used to have the same dream for the past 12 years, and labradour know about her dream because of his power, which you will know it later. Now back to story.)**

* * *

"Are you feeling any better?" labradour -nii asked, and I nodded my head and smiled at him "Okay then, I made breakfast, so get ready and then come down, and don't be late." With that he was off.

I sighed to myself, when I am going to get rid of that dream, it's been 12 years now and still it didn't end.

I sighed again and head to my bathroom to take a quick shower.

As I finished, I wore my blue underwear, then I get to my closet, as I opened it I looked at my clothes and asked myself "What should I wear?"

Then without me knowing I was in a deep thought_ 'what should I do? How I am going to tell them, that I have to do this alone, 'nah' they would never let me go there alone, maybe I should not tell them and find a way to get there alone which is for the best.'_

Nodding to myself, satisfied with my decision "go and come back quickly and before they know it".

As I was deep in my thought I heard someone gasped, quickly turning around I saw Frue -nii looking at me with wide eyes, which caused me to be confused and asked him "Why are you so shocked Frue –nii?"

He kept on looking at me for a while before his face turn completely red and turns his gaze away from me and said suturing "y-your… c-cl-clothes"

'_My clothes! Huh? What about it?_ As I was asking myself that question I heard Frue –nii screaming at me to put some clothes on me! Wait! WHAT!

I looked at myself, and I was just in my UNDERWEAR "AHHHHHHHH… PERVERT GET OUT" as I screamed at Frue I kicked him out of my room, closing my door with such a power, my face was as red as the blood or even more if it could happen _'Oh GOD how embarrassing' _ quickly I rushed to my closet and took out a black and red T-shirt and a short red skirt that reach to my mid thighs and the T-shirt show a little of my milky belly, then I took out my rose neckless, that match my clothes color, then I brushed my hair and let it down reaching my waste.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled '_perfect'_, after that I head downstairs and went to the kitchen "Ohayo"

I saw Labradur –nii jump a little as I started him, and I giggled at him, he then looked at me and said with his gentle violet eyes smiling at me "Ohayo Alice, I thought you get back to sleep!"

"Oh no but I was getting ready for the day" I explained with smile on my face, which was quickly replaced with a frown, when I heard a cocky annoying voice saying "Yeah Labradour, girls are too slow to get ready for the day and you have to wake them from 5 o'clock in the morning so you would make sure that they will be ready at 7 am."

"Oh really blonde fufu, then why are you still in your PJ? And what is this awful smell, you didn't shower yet? Owww" I said holding my nose, showing my annoyance.

When I saw the idiot blonde shake with anger I smirk at him and it get wider when I saw how I made him pissed off so easy, I was laughing inside then he screamed at me "WHAT DID YOU SAY RED-HEAD?"

"As you heard blonde fufu." Saying with a mocking face I started to laugh really hard with Labradour –nii.

"Why are you laughing Labradour, ohayo Alice I see you woke up?"

"Oh, ohayo kastor –nii" I said to him smiling and trying to calm down from the laugh.

I then saw kastor -nii looking at Frue –nii and asked him "Why are you still in your PJ? Go and get ready we are leaving in one hour you baka"

"Fine, don't rush and ohayo to you too" he said with a frown at Kastor –nii , then turned to me and said "By the way I will get you back for that ALICE."

Then he left and I pulled my tongue out behind him "put your tounge back at your mouth or do you want me to suck it up for you babe."

Frue –nii screamed from upstairs, which cause my face to turn in ten shades of red and I saw Kastor –nii run up stairs and "AHHHHH.." I heard Frue –nii screaming, oh well I think Kastor –nii is kicking his ass.

"Alice are you okay?" Labradour –nii asked me.

"Yes I am fine onii-san, why?"

"No, it's nothing just asking."

"Oh." Was all I said, I knew something was off but I let it go for now.

"This is your breakfast." Labradour –nii said as he put my breakfast on the table.

"Eat it so we can leave." Then he was off.

I sighed and sit down eating my delicious food.

**Labradour Pov:**

I left Alice at the kitchen eating her breakfast, and went to my brothers.

As I get to Frue's room I saw the two on the floor fighting, and they didn't know tec me, until I clear my through and stepped between them.

"What is the matter Labradour? You look troubled!" Kastor asked me, as he read my eyes – he always do that, which I am very thank full to that- I take a deep breath then said "it is about Alice."

"What about her?" this time was Frue who asked.

"I saw something bad will happen to Alice tonight, but I don't know when, it's really dangerous thing that coming towards her."

* * *

Okay, how was it? Is it good, bad…. Hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed it.

And for 'Alice. E': thanks for the review and I think your question have been answered in the chapter, right? hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review again it really made me happy.

And I would like to thank 'Honey' for the review I have just saw it before publishing this chapter so thank you and I will defiantly continue writing this story.

A/N: guys this is not a Alice X Keith story, but there will be some moment between the two but not now.

Anyway I think that you know Labradour, Frue and kastor …? From seven Ghost and you know how they look like and their power – without the turning thing –

Okay I have to go now so see ya. "Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good at the first thought chapter 3 will be better promise."

JA ne.

Diamons**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own BAKUGAN, 7-GHOST or VAMPIRE KNIGHT…. With chapter 3… enjoy.**

* * *

**No one pov:**

Castor and Frau wasn't happy about what they heard Alice become closer to them those past 12 years, that if something bad happened to her, they would do anything to save her and protected her, after all they are her brothers even if they are not related by blood.

"We will protect her whatever it cost, I don't care about the danger that is coming towards her because I will defiantly save her, we promised to take care of her and protect her with our soul, right! We succeed at protecting her for the past 12 years now, and now that won't change." Frau said with a determined look on his face which was a huge shock to both castor and Labrador seeing how serious was their blonde brother and for the first time too!

"Wow Frau I didn't know that you can say such a thing like that, or actually using what is inside your head for the first time too! Wow I am impressed." Castor said after sometime with a smirk on his face which caused Labrador to giggle at his brother and Frau to get mad.

"Anyway like the idiot blonde here said, don't worry Labrador we will protect her." Castor said smiling at his brother, who nodded in return and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?! You look like an idiots!" Alice said suddenly which caused the three to scream out of surprise then Frau screamed "When did you come?"

"Hey you don't have to scream so loud, and just now – I came – I see you still didn't get ready, so I will be in my room, call me when you are ready to go." As Alice said that she turned around and left Frau's room.

"Do you think she heard us?" asked Frau his two brother, and Castor answered him "I don't know, but I would like to believe that she didn't." as he said that he started to head out of the room with Labrador beside him, but before he get out he turned around and said "Now get out of the ground and get ready, and you only have 15 minutes." With that said the door slammed shut.

**Alice pov:**

I went to my room and closed the door behind me; I went to my comfy bed and laid at it thinking about what I heard.

_If what Labrador had said was true then that mean that they are moving again, that mean that they will be there, hope so, so I can take my revenge for mum and dad, those blood sucker I will make sure that they will pay at what they did to me, to us, I will make them pay for everything._

I was pulled out of my thought by a knock on my door "Coming.".

I get out of my bed and went to the door opening it.

As I opened the door I saw Labrador –nii looking at me with worried eyes, so I smiles at him and asked "Labrador –nii are you sure you are alright? You looked troubled"

But he didn't answered me, instead he hold my hand in a painful way "Onii-san…. You are hurting me." But that made his hold stronger than before which cause me yelp in pain "Onii- san… Stop… let me go."

"Alice…. No…. Saya….you are planning to do something tonight without us and it seems to me that it's dangerous so what would you say!"

I was shocked that he called me by my real name.. no one do that for the past 12 years, as I was thinking that the hold on my hand soften and I took that moment and snatch my hand away from Labrador and said "I am not hiding anything okay so just stop being so protective it start to be annoying."

As I said those words I looked away from him, and to my surprised I felt two hands grapping my shoulders and pushing me with a full power to the wall, hard enough to cause me wine in pain "Labrador –nii-" but I was cut short by him screaming "Don't lie to me Alice you know about my power so stop lying to me."

I couldn't say anything as I was unable to talk from the shock, Labrador do this for the first time, actually it is the first time I saw him like that.

I know he is doing this because he is scared about me being hurt but still….

"Labrador what are you doing to Alice!?" I heard Frau –nii screamed at Labrador as he pulled him away from me.

As I was free from Labrador –nii hold I fell to the ground shaking as the tears flew out of my eyes.

"Alice are you alright?" I saw Castor –nii kneel dowen to my level to look at me and as he saw the tears on my face he turned to Labrador yelling at him "What the hell did you do to her Labrador?"

"I – I am sorry Alice I – I d-didn't mean to hurt you…. I just was scared that I would, we would lo- "

I stood up before he could continue what is he saying, wiping my tears away I went back to my room getting my white jacket and back to the boys.

"Come on lets go." And I head out of the house.

Castor – nii was walking beside me while the two walk behind us.

"Alice are you sure you are fine?"

"I am fine so please don't worry Castor –nii." Smiling a little I managed to convince him.

As we got to our location 'the Misaki café' – were I always meet my friends and sometime help Runo working there with her- before I could open the door of the cafe I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned around to be meet with yellow eyes looking down at me.

"Is there something wrong Castor –nii?"

"No but I just want to tell you that we have some unfinished work we have to do so we would be late tonight, so could you ask one of your friends to escort you back to home?" Castor answered with a smile in his face.

I was angry at them that I couldn't stop the words from getting out of my mouth "You know I can take care of myself, so stop being so protective about me because it start to annoy me, I am 17 for the hell sake." I yelled at them and so Castor –nii try to say "It's not like that Alice but we-" I cut him say "No buts you are not going to babysit me anymore or even treating me like a child because I have had enough of it." As I said that I turned around and get into the café not wanting to talk to them about it anymore.

I want my freedom and I will have it.

**No one pov:**

"What did just happen right now?" asked Frau.

"We can't let her get out alone she will be in grave danger." Said Labrador.

"it's okay if that what she really want then let her be, but she will come back to us crying." Castor said with anger and if anyone come across him they will be doomed with that he start to walk away with Frau behind him and was last followed by Labrador after he looked inside the café at Alice with worried on his face "I wish you would be safe my dear Alice."

* * *

Okay finish this chapter hop you enjoyed it.

And for the Gust Review thanks for the review and about the names hahaha sorry I was writing it the wrong way and if you still find them strange well I can't help it as they are from the anime 7-Ghost.

And yes thanks for favorit my story 'AliceGI'

I think I will leave now so see you soon in the next chapter.

JA ne.

**Diamons.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own BAKUGAN, 7-GHOST or VAMPIRE KNIGHT …. With chapter 4 … enjoy.**

* * *

**Alice pov:**

" –ice….-lice…. ALICE"

"Huh? Oh Runo! What's wrong?"

"What is WRONG?! I WAS SCREAMING YOUR NAME FOR DAMEN 5 MINUTES AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME" Runo yelled at me more like screamed.

"Oh really…. I am sorry." I apologized to her with a nervous smile on my face, she was looking at me with a worried eyes then sighed and said smiling "It's okay Alice….. you know that you could tell me anything that is bothering you, right?"

I heard the concern clearly on her voice and that made me smiled a little knowing that I have such a wonderful friend beside me; but that smiled didn't last long as I know that I can't tell Runo anything about my problem or she would be in grave danger; and I would never forgive myself if something happened to her so I have to suffer alone.

"Thanks Runo you are the best friend that I would ever have."

"Ahaha- Alice why would you say such a thing all of a sudden." Runo said with a huge smile on her beautiful face, with stars in her green eyes, which cause me to giggle.

"Oh right! I forget to tell you that Dan and the other will be late today dude to something that they don't want to tell." At the last part I saw Runo shake with anger.

"Oh, I see." I wasn't happy at the fact that they would be late; cause I want this meeting thing to end as quickly so that I can get what I planned to do in time.

'Sigh'

Runo saw my change of mood and asked "Alice are you okay? You look distressed or something! Did something wrong happen?"

As I heard Runo's words an idea – silly idea but useful – popped in my head, I looked at Runo and said "Well I wasn't happy about them being late, you see I didn't get enough sleep last night and my head hurts a lot so I was thinking that I would be off today; cause I can't take it anymore." I felt guilt at lying like that to Runo as I saw a sad expression on her face but was wiped away quickly with a smile and she said "It's okay, I bet it's not important to attend this meeting as it will be mostly at how Dan is soooo GREAT at playing Bakugan and something smeller to it, so it's absolutely fine if you want to go home, your health is more important than that baka's stories."

"Thank you Runo." As I stand up to leave I hugged her tightly and said "As I said you are the best."

At this Runo's smile make her way to her face and yelled with happens "Thanks, and don't worry I will tell the other that you couldn't make it to the meeting so go and take a good rest at your home okay, I will call you later at night to make sure you are ok."

I felt guilt eating me as I saw how much Runo care about me and I just lied to her 'how pathetic I am'

After saying my Goodbye's to Runo's parent I went to my home as quickly as I can.

When I reached home, I run to my room opening my Russian diary; that was in my secret locked box that was under my bed; after searching between the pages of the Dairy I found what I was looking for; holding out in my hand was the transferring card which was left to me from Masquerade.

Closing my eyes; I thought about my castle back at Russia where I used to live with Mum and Dad.

I felt the cold air of Russia coming back into my world, as I opened my eyes I saw the ground dressing in her white beautiful wedding dress as she always do, even though the summer was on the door still the snow don't looked like it would melt any soon although the summer her is different than what it look like at the other country it would be more like a spring , but I was happy because after being absent for whole 12 years nothing changed at all, and that was a relief to me.

As I looked straight, I saw my castle standing there covered by the snow and it seems to me that it looks like a child that have been left alone in this freezing night's to die slowly.

Shaking the thought's out of my mind, I started to walk towards the castle; reaching for my keys and as I got them out of my bucket; sliding them into the socket turning it to the side I heard a 'click' sound then I pushed the huge doors open a little, which was so hard at the beginning, then I slide between the doors into the castle.

**No one pov:**

**Unknown **to Alice someone was watching her from afar with a smirk on his/her face.

"What do you think should we go to her now?" someone asked the person who was watching Alice who shack his head 'No' and said "No, we better wait I feel that something interesting is going to happen soon."

* * *

Okay I am happy I managed to update this chapter today, so did you enjoyed it? I hope so… anyway I will try to update tomorrow 'not so sure' but I will try my best, so see you in the next chapter and thanks for reading.

JA ne.

**Diamons.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own BAKUGAN, 7-GHOST or VAMPIRE KNIGHT …with chapter 5 ….enjoy.**

* * *

**Alice pov:**

As I enter I saw the dust everywhere covering the ground with a thick layer also I saw a broken chairs and tables with a dried blood covering them.

I shivered as I felt the cold breeze against my legs; I forget to wear a pants and come with my short skirt, well I was in hurry, I started walking up the stairs that is also look liked that a lot of damage happened to it; well all the foundation on the castle had been damaged on that bloody night.

Anyway, after I got to the last story of the castle; where my room used to be, I walked deep into the hall which was covered by blood on the walls- just how many people died that night?- as I got to my destination I saw the door broke on the floor well it's not a surprise at all- they broke it that night- I sighed to myself as I remembered what happened again.

Shaking the memory, I made my way to the closet, where my mother died.

As I got in to it I saw a huge red circle on the ground next to the box that Mum used to transferred me to Mr. Ghaviech house where I met my brothers for the first time.

I know too well that, the red circle is actually my mum blood, as I got near it I knelt down and touched.

When my fingers touched the dried blood it started to glow a faint red light, and after a while it stopped to see that the dried blood was replaced by a fresh blood!

_What the hell is happening here?!_

I freaked out when I saw the blood moving towards me and starting to cover my fingers making its way to my body!

I let out a scream of terror as I try to move my hand out of the blood but instead of getting my hand out, I get pulled into the blood further and further in the sea of the blood and then I was pulled in it.

I felt the blood getting into my lungs prevent me from breathing like I was being drowned by my own mother blood! After that everything went black.

**One of the mysteries figures pov:**

We were waiting for the princess to get out off the castle so we can talk to her in peace when a loud bloody scream was heard from the castle.

"It's Saya-sama."I yelled at my partner getting out off my hide spot so I can go to the princess when I felt that I was being pulled back and onto the ground with a 'thud'. I turned around to my partner and yelled at her "What the hell Lisa? Why did you do that? We have to help her." Glaring at her she just shrugs her shoulder then answered me with one of her scariest voice "Shut up Levy. She needs to do that alone, and you know too well that she is fine and nothing bad well happen to her. So just shut the hell up or we will have another talk."

I gulped as fear get into me so I quickly sit down where I was sitting before, I absolutely don't want to have another talk with Lisa, never.

**In Alice dream:**

_**Alice pov:**_

I slowly opened my eyes trying to figure out where I am, but I was interrupted of my searching when I saw a little fish with pink and move scales swimming around me in circles.

_'Wait….! Swimming!? Fish!?...what the….'_

Quickly I looked around me to see that I was in water!_ How did I get up here? All I remember that I went to my castle and then I saw this huge blood circle on the ground of my closet and then…_

As I remembered being drown by mum's blood I felt the water starting to get into my lungs in no time, I tried to swim to the surface but to me it seems that I wasn't even moving from my spot and I need air.

After a while I gave up, I can't move anymore my body hurt so much.

_"Are you going to give up already?"_

"Huh? Who said that?" I turned to the left and right, up and down but there was no one here, it was just me with this strange color fish that still swimming around me… and it seems that her color changed to red and yellow!

Wait a minute this fish is so strange it's look like a little dragon!? Then its look likes a snake!?

_'What the hell is this fish? If I could say that it's a fish, but I am sure when I first saw it was a fish…. Could it be that…._

_"Yeah as you think little girl, I can change in different kinds of living things with changing my color too, this is my power."_

"Ahhhh…" I let out a scream as I saw now a mermaid in front of me with her face too close… scary.

_"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you."_

As she apologized to me she backed away from me so that I can take a good look at her, she was beautiful her tail was amazing with his white sparking scales that looks like it changed color very fast that make you think that it's a rainbow mermaid tail, and it was the same for her bra that of course it was made of a two matching pieces of seashell, her hair was floating in different directions looking like a fire- because of its color and it was just like mine!- I looked at her emerald green eyes and to me they seemed familiar, actually everything about this _mermaid_ seemed familiar but I can't remember where I have met her?! There is something odd about her; well I know too well that I have never met a mermaid in my life but still…

_"Ahahaha, my dear don't be upset about it after all this is one of my hidden power."_

"You mean by that that this is not your true form?" I asked her and somehow I don't want to know the answer, but I quickly shake off the feeling and waited for her answer.

_"Bingo! This is not my true form and if you want to know and see who really I am then you have to drink this water."_

"W-wait a minute what do you mean by 'you have t drink this water' I am in a middle of a sea how would I be able to drink it!?, and how the hell I am able to talk and breath in the water when before I wasn't?" I nearly screamed at the mermaid before me.

_"Hn, well when I said drinking this water I mean the blood you are drowning in it right now while we are talking…. I think you know that you are in a dream, well not completely dream but yeah you notice it right?"_

"D-drinking t-the blood." I was stunned at what I heard; I am in a dream and not in the same time? How that could happen and what the hell telling me to drink blood!

_"Yes, you drink the blood you have my power, so what do you say?!"_ she asked me titling her head to the side with an amusing smile on her face.

"Why?"

_"Huh?"_

"Why are you doing this? Giving me your power? Why are you doing this? What are you planning to do? I don't understand any of this at all."

_"Well you don't have to understand why, but you will know everything if you drink my blood."_

"And what if I didn't want to drink the blood, what will happen then?"

_"If you didn't then you will die, Saya."_

* * *

And stop. Sorry guys for being late at updating but well I get sick and so I slept a lot so that's why, anyway I think that all of you know who is the mermaid right? And if you don't well then I am disappointed on you guys because I think it's too obvious.

Oh and before i go i would like to thank 'coolmon16' for favorating & following this story so thank you. :)

Ok I will try to update soon so see you next chapter, and i am sorry about the Grammar and spiling things.

JA ne.

**Diamons.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own BAKUGAN, 7-GHOST or VAMPIRE KNIGHT…. with chapter 6…enjoy.**

* * *

**Still in Alice dream, Alice pov:**

"W-what d-do you m-mean by d-dying?" I stuttered out unable to believe her.

_"Yes as you heard, I know that you won't believe me and I don't balm you at all, but if you don't accept your mother blood then it will kill you-the blood- so you don't have many choices accept the blood by drinking it you live, don't accept it you die, so what do you choose?"_

I can hear the amuses in the mermaid voice as she was talking, but I don't care I was more worried at the thought that I have to drink my mother blood. Drinking blood, just thinking about it make me feel sick, if I drink the blood then I will be like them. The blood suckers. _**Vampires**_.

_"You don't have all the day little girl, so say your answer already."_

She was angry but like I care about her. I took a deep breath –I don't know how I could even take a breath in the water so don't ask- clearing my mind I have to be calm.

_"You are our last hope Saya." _

I snapped my eyes open **(she was closing them to make herself calm, everyone do it.)** as I remembered my mum's words, yeah that's right if I died now then my mum's life will be go waste, she gave up on her life and give it to me. I can't die now I have to live and take my revenge for mum and dad, for us _**vampire killers**_. I have to live and protect everyone that stayed beside me till now.

"I have made my mind, I accept your offer, **I will drink the blood.**"

**No one pov:**

The mermaid was smiling as she heard Alice's answer, and she said with a gentle voice _"I know that you will be able to end this war my dear little princess."_

Saying those words the mermaid started to glow bright and bright then she sounded Alice's body and whispered in Alice's ear _"I know that you will be fine my dear princess, you have grown up to a beautiful girl my lovely daughter."_

Alice eyes get wide as she heard the mermaid. And before everything went black she muttered in a weak voice "I have missed you too Mum."

Then she blacked out.

**Levy pov:**

As we were sitting me and Lisa- chan in our hideout, I saw some guys getting in to the castle and they weren't any guys. I felt uneasy about them and looked at Lisa to saw the same expression on her face as me worried.

"Lisa-chan those people, we can't let them get to Saya-sama. She will be in danger. She didn't get back yet, we have-" but before I could complete my words we saw a bright light getting out of the castle then disappear as quickly as it came.

"W-what was that just now?" I asked no one in particular, when I heard Liza-chan laugh I turned to her to a huge smirk on her face as she said "She is back and they are dead."

**Now back to Alice, Alice pov:**

When I opened my eyes again I saw myself floating in the blood again but this time I wasn't drown or anything and a warm feeling come over me.

I let a little smile placed on my face as I muttered a small 'mum' then I opened my mouth and let the blood to get in to me.

I felt a huge amount of power getting in to me and it was amazing.

As I finished drinking the blood, I stood up and walk to Mum's strange box. I saw that the necklace is still in its place when Mum put it in the middle of it.

I reached out for the necklace and took it out of the box, as I looked at the golden shape that is in my hand I saw the box slowly disappearing in the ground. When I saw the box disappear completely in the ground, I put the necklace around my neck and fixed my appearance so I would go back home now. That's when I heard the last voice that I want to hear right now.

"Well if it isn't our beautiful princess Saya."

I slowly turned around and meet the bloody red eyes that killed my mother. I was shaking with anger, heat written on my face as I said in a deadly slow voice.

**"Kuran Rido."**

* * *

AND that's it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes I am sorry I know it's short but well I am still sick and it's seems that it's getting worse so I am sorry guys I will try my best in the next chapter promise.

Oh and sorry for the bad Grammar and spilling , so I have to go now see you in next chapter.

JA ne.

**Diamons.**


End file.
